


Learn to Hope for More

by Vedrfolnir



Series: Loved and Lost [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 06:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6693979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vedrfolnir/pseuds/Vedrfolnir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian and Inquisitor Lavellan have never talked about the 'l' word before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learn to Hope for More

"I love you."

It came out in a rush. Cadenza hadn't meant to say it. He almost wished he could take it back, with the way that Dorian went still.

Was it too soon? Or what if Dorian didn't feel the same way? He wanted to kick himself for not even considering it. He had always thought that love was just an unspoken thing between them; was he wrong to assume that it was even there to begin with?

His guilt-pile abruptly fell apart when Dorian finally lifted his head, trying and failing to hide a smile; that big, utterly graceless smile that Cadenza had only ever seen directed at him.

"I love you too." He laughed. "Maker, it's official now. No more coyly mouthing it into your hair after you've fallen asleep."

Cadenza's chest seemed almost painfully tight, but at least he remembered how to breathe. Dorian looked at him, wistful. "Have we really never said it until now?"

"No. I didn't..." Cadenza tapped his fingers against his thighs, one two, three four, five six seven, needing the rhythm to calm his stumbling heart, "I didn't want to push."

"You say that like I would have _minded_  hearing that you love me." Dorian stepped closer, his hands taking their familiar place around Cadenza's waist. He felt Cadenza's hands fidgeting, and tapped his own fingers against Cadenza's back; seven times, and Cadenza's breath steadied. It was strange at first, but it seemed almost second nature now, Dorian helping him count out his rhythms. "I'm the one who brought it up. I wanted more. Or have you forgotten?"

He hadn't. Cadenza remembered the vulnerability in Dorian's face the first time they slept together, and every night Dorian lingered at the foot of the bed, as if he wasn't sure if he should stay.

_You learn not to hope for more._

Dorian smiled, hesitant -- but hoping, waiting. " _I_  might have. Forgotten, that is. I hope you don't mind refreshing my memory."

Cadenza's hands no longer trembled as he cupped Dorian's cheek, murmured "I love you" into a kiss; and just like that, it was easy. He wondered why he'd never said it sooner.


End file.
